Hellcat Squadran: Beginning of Shadows
Hellcat Squadran: Beginning of Shadows occurs mid-late 2009 and describes the beginning of the Shadow War and the escalation of IceBite's and Tartorus's personal war. Chapter 1 July 15, 2009 Kaven personnel residential area Derek awoke to see Sarah feeding their son “why are the two of you up?” Derek said looking at the two. “Daniel was fussy not to mention the last time I checked you can’t feed him or his sister.” Sarah said as Derek got ready for the day. “Hey I made you a lunch so don’t eat out with the guys and I don’t care if Johnny is in town we need to save money right now.” Sarah said as her son finished eating “alright lets go see if your sisters up yet.” “Bye I won’t eat out I swear and I’ll be home early I swear it’s just meetings to today.” Derek said leaving the house. He walked to his GTO the last remaining thing he had of his single life. ---- "God damn I’m sorry buddy but you’re just not worth the time.” Tory said looking the Trident Abrams over one last time before it was locked up in bunker for the rest of its days “Alright lock it up at least its big brother works.” “Oh hey Sanders you hear the rumors about Leinad’s sister dating that John guy you know.” May said catching up with Sander in the administration building. “So what’s the rumor that is the entire buzz?” Derek said sitting at the conference table waiting for the others. “Well Dawn and I were in the bathroom fixing our make up when Adriana came in and was just all smiles then she started talking about how great John was the guy her brother doesn’t like,” May said as Tory entered with Ash, Dawn and everyone else. As soon as the tea was served Leinad got down to business in a less then pleased mood about a lot of things he took a drink then said “As you all know we had to return all our mammoth tanks and then didn’t even get compensated to the full amount. As for the alliance it’s officially dead but that’s not true. I can sense that much.” Leinad said adding honey to his tea. “What I saw the alliance fall apart and even saw the death of Tartorus. Not to mention there hasn’t been major incident that couldn’t be handled by a local defense force.” Adriana said. “I think you need to stop focusing on your life with John Powers and get back to work. I changed everyone’s plans I want the death site of Tartorus, checked out Adriana. I want you on the team that searches the crashed NOD ship and explore the defunct base before I have to buy it from Blackwater and don’t use the time to play. Sanders you and May will look into the Gus situation after you get back if he hasn’t been busy with the alliance then he’s out of work.” Leinad said as everyone finished their tea. “What I promised I’d be home tonight this is the third time I’ve broken that promise this week.” Derek said in protest sitting on Leinad’s right. “Sorry but this one involves work not hanging out and racing a GTO with an old friend look I’ll cover for you just go home tell her you have a mission and May will you babysit so they can something so they can have a night out.” “Sure I’ll do it but the crash site and the brute’s death are on the same island so how are we splitting that up?” May said putting sugar in her tea. “Well Sanders, Adriana and May will go there. I don’t want any screwing around on the mission so I’m sure Sanders will keep things disciplined as for back up soldiers Sanders you and Powers can handle things fire arms wise and use May’s and Adriana’s powers as support; and be thankful that everything is one island” Leinad said poured himself more tea. ---- Abandoned island south pacific July 18th “See I told you the Rule Breaker would be better at getting here. This is one hell of spot to search. We can have a great time here all we have to do is look around call in and chill for a few days to bad the wife had to stay behind.” John said slowing the ship to a near stop thanking god the foil system was retractable. “Well what do you say man, we camp out and drink a few cold ones before heading back to the Fenrir?” Derek sighed and collected His rifle and helmet “Shut up stow your shit grab your gear and follow me!” Derek said cocking John’s rifle and handing it to him “we’ll party later now park this boat and let’s get going.” “Ladies where here gear up and move out!” John said sticking his head below deck. Derek jumped off of the ship into the water. Scanning the area with his gun “It’s clear right Derek?” John said walking to shore with the ships entry ramp. “Well the Nod base is a good hike that way so may be after we check the caves first we can shoot around and then check the Nod base.” Derek said stepping out of the water. Later......“Well I’m beat, hand me some water will you?” Derek said finally reaching the caves. John tossed Derek the canteen “don’t drink too much or you’ll cramp up on the way back.” John said tossing a flare into the cave “This is where it all began; think it’s why no one comes here?” “Yeah all of the ectoplasm stuff is here.” Derek said taking point into the cave. “Where’s the body man all I see is dried up brute blood.” John said looking for a brute that might be waiting to attack. “The body got up and left that’s where it is now we don’t know. Come on we need to find the ship and then the base check out the base.” Derek said shouldering his rifle and heading out. “This whole hiking shit reminds me of London.” John said heading to the ships crash site. “Ah the good old days.” Derek replied. Neither man spoke till they reached the crash site instead they focused on finding an ambush before the ambush found them. “Check it out the site is pretty clean for no one coming here in over a year.” Derek said noticing level ground and a lack of debris. “Those damned Blackwater bastards got here first! They always do this it’s like their CEOs want to screw with me.” John said cursing his luck. “Shit get down!” Derek said ducking to the ground as two VTOLs flew by. “A blue Carry all and a black Phantom something is not right here.” John said taking out a pair of binoculars out. He scanned the landing zone to see who came to strip the ship “Holy shit it’s Gus and …” John froze up when he saw her “Sarah with blue bangs and in a black outfit similar to nod but that’s impossible.” He thought trying to rationalize things. “What’s up damn it?” Derek said impatiently. “Gus and some unknown woman they appear to be taking a final inventory of the ship. That or they just managed to come here and are surprised to see the site the way it is. Let’s get back to the girls before these guys do.” John said crawling away from the ridge. “How long do you think it’ll be before they get back Adriana?” May said watching Adriana float near the water fall. “About an hour from what I hear in John’s mind.” Adriana said floating in the water. “How good is that intelligence?” May said sitting near the edge of the river next to their clothing. “I’ve probed into John’s mind merging it with my own several times we now share a limited bond when it comes to thoughts and feelings.” Adriana said disappearing under the water. Chapter 2 IceBite was back at base. He was looking at the IceBreaker Sword, remembering how 4 years before starting Hellcat Squadran, he lost everything, and found this. He remembered how his father was a Russian Archaeologist. "Guess that's where I got my liking of old things from," he said to himself. He then looked at the sword hilt on his desk: the Thundercracker Energy Sword, then remembered his mother was a US Weapons Scientist. "Guess that's where I got my liking for weapons from," he decided. He then remembered his adopted family: Jonathan, Lucy......Heroll......then suddenly he sensed something. "No!" he said to himself. He then, using his Ectoplasmic Powers to dive deep into the Ectoplasmic Plane, reaching out to May's mind. ---- May was with Adriana when suddenly, she shouted, "WHAT!!!" "What's wrong?" Adriana asked. "Get dressed, and get ready," May responded, "IceBite just somehow contacted me. He says that Blackwater is coming......with Tartorus in tow." "Impossible," Adriana said, "Tartorus is de......" suddenly, Adriana sensed it too. "Yup, that telepath-stench is Tartorus's. But how, he's dead." "Wait," May said, "I remember what IceBite and Thel both said once. Thel said he killed Tartorus before. IceBite said he absorbed a ghost. He said that made Tartorus a......" suddenly, May got it. "an Undead Fusion......he CAN'T DIE!" ---- "Heh, heh, take me back to that island," Tarotrus ordered the Blackwater pilot. The pilot nodded and changed the Dropship's course to the island. In the personel bay was his 2 surviving Covenant allies: the High Prophet of Vengeance and the Brute High War Chieftain Gor'Kek. The Dropship arrived at the Island. Hovering over a platform in the cliffs, it dropped Gor'Kek, Vengeance, and Tartorus. "Time to unlock the Secrets of Shadow." ---- May and Adriana were already dressed by the time Derek and John returned. "I just saw a Phantom with Covenant Loyalist colors on it......" Derek panted, but May interupted. "Don't worry about that now, IceBite just informed me that......" She held the rest of the statement because she still couldn't believe it. That didn't stop Adriana though, "Tartorus is back." "What, I'm sure I saw IceBite trash that son-of-a......." "He's undead," Adriana interrupted, "he CANNOT die." Suddenly, they saw a large group of starships. "Covenant Frigates!" May shouted. "Back to the Rule Breaker, now!" Derek shouted. In a few minutes, they were hurrying back to the Fenrir as fast as the Rule Breaker could go. Several members of the now-fragmented Coalition were surprised by the Covenant Loyalists' reappearance. However, the reasoning for that reappearance wasn't found out until a couple weeks later. ---- July, 20 2009, In the caves under the island "Here it is," Tartorus said. Chapter 3 July 22, 2009 “I hate brutes all a bunch of over grown monkeys the only good qualities are they don’t throw crap at you! Damn it this is the third gear this month.” John said working on the busted foil engine. “Cool down man we got away.” Derek said finishing his work on the port engine. “Well at least we all remained professional right May?” Derek said unaware of any activates that weren’t mission oriented. “Yeah but we have an undead brute. Now tell me how to kill an over grown monkey that’s been dead twice?” May said smugly to John. “How did your hair get wet if you two stayed in the boat is another good question.” John replied finishing the engine repairs. “Alright lower her into the water boys!” “So long John I’ll tell Adriana you said good bye.” May said as the ship was lowered into the water. John jumped onto his ship as the crane lowered it in “She knows I’m leaving May. Hey Sanders I’ll see you when I see you.” “Take care and stays safe in those arctic zones will you.” Adriana’s thought entered John’s mind as he turned away from the ship. “I won’t have to next job is in Japan.” He replied. ---- Later, at Kaven Base...... “Well Tory you know have you have those conferences in New York I want you to have Sanders as your primary security escort. After this clone thing blows its top I want him following orders far away from anything that follows this revelation.” Leinad said to Tory. “You want to avoid another Egyptian styled incident that’s fine. I guess I like him so it’ll be cool.” Tory said looking the file that came from the Fenrir. ---- GDISS Philadelphia same day “This is bad. Alert our nearest base to mobilize an assault force kick that unknown NOD, Covenant group off that damned island.” Davenport said. “Roger that sir deploying drop troopers now.” The alert officer said activating the RAID units. "Move it people! Go, go this is the real thing get you’re GD-10 and prep for hard contact.” Said a drop control officer as RAID forces geared up and headed to their pods. ---- Kaven Base Command Center “GDI offensive has failed on said island has failed forces are in retreat stop. Ion cannon strikes ordered on following positions stop.” Tory said reading an encoded message to GDI command. “Looks like things are going from bad to worse.” Derek said “Well I hope their mammoth tank cornered market helps them because we aren’t right Leinad?” “Indeed we won’t it’ll be august before we even have the ability to act autonomously again.” Leinad said “Well I’m going to lunch anyone want to join me?” he said hiding his disappointment. ---- August 7th, 2009 Kaven Defense Control Center 1500hrs “Red alert hostile Phantom in bound grid 34 south west vector.” said a controller. “Relax the next work is up mobilize an ODST team to investigate the wreckage.” The commander said as the defense network shot the Phantom down. Tartorus climbed out of the wreckage of his Phantom and was spotted by the search party “Holy shit open up!” the sergeant screamed knowing full well their fire would only stall the brute. Tartorus quickly killed them and headed toward the base. Ash and his tank crew were returning to base after completing a training exercise “Ah hell!” he said tapping the tank “Seals tight people we’ve got a brute!” Mickey turned the main gun and fired on Tartorus “Ah shit the round cut through him but he’s still coming. Kelly get this thing out of here!” Mickey screamed as he ordered the auto loader to use AP rounds. “What do you think I’m doing?” Kelly shouted turning the tank around to speed away. “Well there goes my afternoon!” Mickey said aiming the main gun at the rushing brute. Tartorus rushed the tank as it fired another anti personnel round into him he jumped over the tank and headed into the base looking for his next set of targets. He recently finished off most of the old alliance’s leadership specifically the Brute that Kane had put into power, leaving Kane alive. Now he had all the power he wanted and was now out for revenge. Chapter 4 Tartorus was still in the fight between himself and Ash's Tank Brigade. He saw it was getting dark. If he wanted to get in to the base, he'd have to use his new powers, an action he relished the thought of doing. "So long, you pint-sized tank-leader, but I have bigger Thorn Beasts to cook." He then melted into the Shadows. "Shit," Ash said, driving his tank up to the base and entering it. ---- "Derek, are you sure the kid's will be ok here?" Sarah asked worried. Recently, because of recent developments, Derek and Sarah's family had to be moved from Derek's house to the Residential Area of Kaven Base. "They'll be fine," Derek re-assured her. "I'm going for a walk," Sarah replied. "I'll watch the kids," Derek said reluctantly. Derek knew that Sarah didn't want to leave the kids alone, even for a few minutes, but, ever since she was rescued from Nod, she usually needed some time alone. Of course, that left him to stay with the kids. ---- Sarah looked around the base. Despite its status as a Military Base, it looked like IceBite went out of his way to make sure that the base looked comforting to those there. 'Probably has to do with the members under 14,' she thought. Suddenly she heard a wooshing sound, looked behind her, and a Jiralhanae materialized out of no-where. It had white fur, a Mohawk, and, most peculiar and un-nerving, a cloud of black and red around it. It looked around, and as it did, it looked like it was growing angry. Sarah was paralyzed with fear as it turned to face her. It charged at her. She didn't even have time to scream before the Brute slammed her into the wall, knocking the breath out of her, and knocking her unconscious. ---- Tartorus had entered the base, hoping to find IceBite to finally crush him, but instead, the only person he found was a French/Japanese woman Tartorus recognized as the wife of Derek Sanders. Because of this, he relished the thought of what would happen if the Human pilot found his wife's mangled remains. He charged forward, slamming the woman into a wall, before throwing her to the ground, before he smashed the wall, which collapsed on top of her. ---- Dawn immediately heard a smash, and ran down the hallway. She then ran into Ash. "Tartorus attacked my Tank group, then he just disappeared," Ash panted. "I think he may be in the Base," Dawn replied, "I just heard a loud smash." The 2 then ran down the hall, until they found Tartorus next to a pile of Debris, and under that pile......"That's Sarah Sanders!" Ash yelled. He immediately charged up an Aura Sphere, which he shot at Tartorus, who batted it aside with a beam of Red Ectoplasmic Energy. He then charged ahead and hit Ash with the 'Fist of Rukt', now charged with Shadow Energy. Ash was flung back into the wall. Dawn, now angry, fired 2 streams: one of Amber Ectoplasmic Energy, the other a stream of Fire. However, Tartorus blocked both and grabbed Dawn and smashed her an inch into the wall. "The time of your little Squadran is over," Tartorus said as Dawn began to lose conciousness, "A bloody fate awaits the rest of you teammates, and I, SHADOW Tartorus will bring that fate to you." Tartorus prepared the killing stroke, but was immediately thrown to the ground as Tory, in his 'controlled' Feral mode, threw his whole weight at the Brute. Tory, is his more powerful, but thought-limiting state, said, "Keep away. You'll pay." He immediately lunged at Tartorus, ducking his hammer and Feral-Attacking him. Tory's animal-charged attack hit Tartorus in the throat, but the Brute still came at him. He lunged at Tory, who was momentarally rendered exhausted, when a chunk of debris hit the lunging Brute. "It isn't really fair to hit a foe from behind," Adriana said, wisps of purple Psychic Energy leaking from her staff, surrounding another chunk of rubble. Then Derek and IceBite came out from around the corner. Down the other hall came May and Quel 'Zeelom, the latter wielding a BR-55 HR Battle Rifle. Seeing his wife, Derek shouted, "NO!!!!" And tackled Tartorus, who threw the enraged man off, but Derek wasn't done yet. He drew his Mark 23 and began firing at the Jiralhanae. Then, Tartorus decided that now would be a good time to leave. He melted into the shadows, IceBite swinging his Sword at where the Brute was before, cursing that the brute escaped. Then, he, Derek, Adriana, and Quel went over to Sarah, who was still buried in the debris. Quel checked for a pulse. "She's alive," the Sangheili Doctor said, "Barely. We'll have to get this rubble off." They then heard a spray, looked, and saw May in her Aqua-Serpent move, firing streams of water at the rubble, causing it to blow apart with the force of the water. "Ssso?" she asked in the hissing voice associated with her elemental form, "You expect me to blassst all thisssss debris all by myssssself?" Then, Adriana began to move rubble with her Telekinetic powers, while Quel and Derek tried to haul some of it away. Tory used his Feral Strength to smash Debris while IceBite used his Ice Powers to freeze the rubble before breaking it apart. Eventually, all the rubble was either moved or reduced to dust. Derek immediately ran over to his wife. Quel came up beside him and said, "It appears every bone below her shoulder-blades was crushed, or, in some other way, damaged by the debris." "I think I can fix that," IceBite said. Then, his eyes began to glow green and so did his right hand, which he held a foot or so over the lower half of Sarah's body. Immediately, everyone heard a cracking and popping as Sarah's bones began to mend. Eventually, every bone was healed. "I think I can take care of any internal bleeding that there is," Quel said as Derek picked up Sarah and began carrying her to the Med-Labs. ---- 4 Days later, Derek sat right next to Sarah in the med-labs. Right next to him were Fast Saber, Amarra, and Avery. Derek looked at Sarah, laying in the bed, in a coma. Quel told him that Sarah's vital signs were stable, but she was too injured to leave for at least 2 months. He already hired someone to take care of his kids. "This is hard on you, isn't it?" Amarra asked. Derek didn't answer. "Ya know," Johnson began, "If this happened to me, I would be hunting that Brute down right now. Show him not to mess with me or my family." Just then, Derek abruptly got up and went to his quarters. He immediately began to pack. "Going somewhere, are we?" Derek heard Cortana's voice say. He turned around and John-117 (another John Derek knew), most likely with the AI Cortana in his armor's systems, was standing in the doorway. "You're not going anywhere alone," the Spartan-II said. "Go away, it is none of your business what I do, especially when it has to do with my family getting hurt." "I'm guessing you didn't hear," Derek heard Tory say from behind John, "You're not going anywhere alone, as we've been ORDERED to go with you by IceBite." "Ya might as well face it," said John, trying to add a little humor, with was unusual for him, by reciting a line said by Gimli in LOTR, "We're goin' wit ya laddy." Derek didn't know why IceBite obviously supported his little mission, and, quite frankly, he didn't care. "Well, you two get packing, we're leaving tomorrow. ---- In IceBite's quarters, IceBite met with Adriana and May, the only 2 people he could trust with this secret. "I know how Tartorus got these new powers. I need 2 people to help me find the source." "So allowing Derek to go on his little 'Mission of Revenge', it's just a diversion?" Adriana asked skeptically. "Yes," IceBite responded, "Tartorus will probably be keeping a close eye on what powered him up, and what better way of drawing his attention than someone so angry, he's actually a match for Tartorus." "Well, when do we leave?" May asked. "When Derek does," IceBite replied, "Tomorrow." Chapter 5 Sara knew that Tartorus had mangled her sister but she could at least fool the minor staff on the base. “Excuse me MP could you tell me how to get to the on base residential areas?” she said smiling at the MP. “Yeah just follow this row of buildings then turn right you can’t miss it.” The MP said, playing dumb. “Thanks” Sarah said “Idiot, I’ll kill you later.” She thought. Adriana woke up taking care of children wasn’t for her but it was a good place to wait things out. “Well kid your psycho aunt is coming for you.” She said looking at Daniel who was fast asleep “you’re on your own for now kid but I won’t let you go too far down stream.” Adriana said leaving the room just as Sarah’s sister came in. “Hello to you.” Sarah said waking the baby and picking him up “Good boy now how about mommy taking you to a new home.” Sarah said stealing her nephew and opening the front door “Yeah that’s not happening anytime soon lady.” Adriana said slamming the front door. Sarah sighed “You know I’ve never like your type!” she said firing on Adriana. Adriana stopped each bullet in its tracks but couldn’t openly combat Sarah with Daniel in her arms “We can do this all day how about I let you hold your nephew and I let you walk away.” “Honestly you are pathetic I mean you want to negotiate when the cards are all in my hands.” Sarah said as Daniel woke up crying. “I think the kid knows you aren’t his mother unit two.” Adriana said telling Daniel mentally what was happening. “You’re linked with him if I knew he had a signature I would’ve come here long ago. I can feed him myself you know and I hear it strengthens the mother child bond. Soon enough my little faction will not only crush NOD but I’ll bring each coalition faction to its knees. This boy is the lynch pin in everything and I’ll be damned if I lose it all.” Sara said “I must say your brother is something else baiting Sanders into running off after the brute. It’s sad a man would run off with a wife in the med labs then again an injured man is easy to play.” “You have a mouth tell me is this one supposed to fill the empty void you pack with random partners that you kill? Either way he’s not the going with you.” Adriana said ripping the door off its hinges and slamming it into Sara’s back sending the infant flying into Adriana’s arm. She noticed a lack of weight as she caught him but focused and tearing the floor out from under Sara. The floor went out from under her. “No!!” Sara screamed falling through the floor. “So long bitch!” Adriana said holding Daniel in her arm. “What the hell happened here you said that we’d be arresting a clone of Harper not remodeling the VIP housing area!” Grievous said looking at the hole “I should’ve stayed in bed.” Sara got up the shield device she stole from Gus worked barely she was in pain “Time for plan B she said to herself. She took out a small electronic trigger and pressed the button. The device worked sending a stream of data to GDI director Davenport. “Freeze bitch drop the detonator now, I won’t ask again and I won’t hesitate to blow off your head!” Grievous screamed placing an Mk-23 pistol to her head. “Well baby brother how are you going to hide this.” Adriana thought holding Daniel “Well kid I’ll take you back to your sister hopefully she’ll luck out and you’ll listen to her.” She said smiling. ---- “This is the island but it’s got two CCS battle cruisers now.” Derek said holding the Ox offstation a few miles away from the island “We can’t fly in, but this thing can, and all we need to do is swim ashore. That’s why you jump in here on a one man assault you’re good at those. From GDI intelligence there is a drop ship LZ here after stealing one you can pick us up here just don’t get caught and don’t let them find you.” Johnson said. “Good plan to bad the over grown bastard left this place a day ago.” Derek said looking at a tracking device “everyone ectoplasmic should show up green while the source site is red. Plus Gus only has CCS class ships.” “If we want to find the brute we should ask Gus.” Johnson said. “He does owe me one.” Derek said raising a com channel “This is Sanders to Gus come in over.” Derek said hailing the cruisers. Gus stood watch the Ox on his screen “It’s a surprise to hear you old buddy tell me have you come to your senses or do you want to call me on the favor I owe you?” he said staying the hand of his gunner. “I want the location of a certain brute.” Derek said to Gus. Gus had no idea where the dumb brute was but he figured he’d share what he knew “I honestly wish I knew he may be at an Alliance staging area; however I do have something you need to see on the islands south west coast. The old Nod base has a few things for you and you only so park the VTOL and meet me there.” Gus said signing off. “Well I’m on my own if I’m not back in an hour without signing in then raise hell.” Derek taking the VTOL in Gus stood watch the Ox on his screen “It’s a surprise to hear you old buddy tell me have you come to your senses or do you want to call me on the favor I owe you?” he said staying the hand of his gunner. Tartorus stood over the dead chieftain he killed a few days earlier and removed the gravity hammer from his head “I’ll take this as it is my rightful property.” “Stay with the bird guys I have a good standing with Gus losing it may end the mission as is.” Derek said to John and Avery. “Can we trust him” Cortana chimed in. “I’m more worried about trusting Gus right now,” John replied as Gus met Derek on the ground. “Well I wish you were here reconsider my offer whoever a traitor is not a good father.” Gus said greeting Derek. “It’s been awhile since you asked me but what is it you want me to see?” Derek replied shaking his old friend’s hand. “We found a cloning facility belonging to Sarah Harper several recordings were found and I wish to break this to you myself.” Gus said handing Derek his sword “Before I tell you anything if you think I’d lie to you then take my life after you hear what I must say. I’m willing to do this only because I refuse to live and be thought a liar by my last true friend.” “Fine, speak the truth Gus.” Derek said knowing to well that Gus wasn’t lying or screwing around. “Sarah Harper was a dying woman I think her heart couldn’t take what she was forced to do, in a desperate gamble she looked into cloning herself trying to make a perfect replacement. She succeeded with the first clone however she made three to star with and the second one killed the first, and you married the third. The third bared your children; the third loves you with her whole being. Remember that when you go into the facility and listen to what you need to hear.” Gus finished and kneeled waiting to have his sliced off he knew Derek could kill in cold blood with the proper provocation. Derek switched the sword off “I doubt you’d lie so take me to what I must hear but what happened to the second clone did Sarah kill her?” he said giving the blade back to his friend. “She should have killed her but she just couldn’t kill them. As for the second clone I don’t know her location. As of this moment I don’t know where any of our leaders are.” Gus said walking with Derek. “How bad are you hurting?” Derek said. “We’re hurting badly enough that we may fracture and if Sara as she calls herself besides the Mother of Nod is planning on betraying us. That’s why I’ve station my men here and I’m hoping to push any attacker off.” Gus said answering his friend’s questions. “Is this the place you want me to go?” Derek said as the approached a tunnel entrance. “Indeed it is the elevator will take you to where you need to go I’ve keyed so that only you can go down there.” Gus said “Some things must be faced alone, and this is one of them.” “Here I won’t need this if all is as you say.” Derek said turning his gun over too Gus. Chapter 6 The HCN Fenrir silently, but quickly, sped through the sea. It had left the Hellcat Squadran-controlled port south of LA just 2 hours ago and was speeding to a location in the Pacific Ocean. "I do not see why I had to come," May said impatiently. "Adriana's busy baby-sitting Derek's son, so you were the only one I could trust with this," IceBite answered. Suddenly, a clicking sounded. "Location Unknown Island is 30 Nautical Miles away," ANS-1-1 'Alphaunus' said over the computer system. IceBite nodded. "Get ready to move out," IceBite told May, "we don't know what to expect here." ---- Several minutes later, the Fenrir was near an island that was generally avoided by the ex-Coalition. There were rumors that the creatures on that island were like creatures of myth. However, there was something IceBite was looking for and it was on this island. An unusual creature scittered in the undergrowth. IceBite had his MAC Pistol out, and May had her modified Desert Eagle. "Something doesn't feel right," IceBite said, a sense of dread creeping at him, "Scout ahead, see if you find anything." May transformed into the Aqua Serpent and slithered into the brush ahead. IceBite waited a few moments. Then, when he was about to see what was taking May so long, IceBite heard a loud, garbled roar, a thwack, and saw the Aqua Serpent fly out of the bushes and transform back into May when it hit the ground. May lay where she landed, dazed. "What happened?!" IceBite practically shouted, running to May's side. Then, he looked into the bushes, and saw a large, Black, beetle-like creature emerge. It stood about 7 ft high, and its eyes glowed red. Black energy, like what flowed from Tartorus, leaked from pores all over its body. It moved toward IceBite and May, mandables clicking excitedly. IceBite grabbed his sword, Vesracolian, from its sheath. "All right," IceBite said, "You want her? You gotta get through me!" The Shadow-Beetle approached IceBite, displaying its shell and mandables menacingly, then lunged. Suddenly, a spear-shaped bolt of Light shot out of the underbrush and punctured the beetle's shell. Just then, a large, spiky, Bipedal, Grasshopper-like creature appeared, its body glowing with light. It stared at the Beetle, which stared back. After a minute, the Beetle retreated off into the bushes. The Grasshopper stared at May and IceBite, then left. Just then, May started to come around. "What happened?" she asked, clearly still a little dazed from the Shadow-Beetle's attack. "I have no clue," IceBite replied, "but it probably had to do with that Shadow-coated beetle that tried to attack us." IceBite helped May to her feet, and said, "Let's keep going." The 2 continued making their way through the jungle they were in, and arrived at a cave. "It's getting dark," May said. IceBite looked around, saw a small overhang on the nearby cliff, and suggested, "Then we'll set up camp here for tonight." Chapter 7 “Damn it all it’s hard to say any of this but maybe taking the road of truth is what I should have done; however I wanted our dreams to come true at any cost. God that’s horribly selfish but sometimes we need to be selfish I think if you’re listening to this you stayed in the HS I hope that it’s not just that for the simplicity. Well then I’ll cut to the chase the woman you rescued was the third clone if you’re concerned about it just relax she the good one. However unit two which you can cripple by calling her that is a threat she hates Kane, but it’s only to take power. If you wish to end the life of three then calling unit three she’ll die.” Sarah’s voice ended there. “Things never go my way huh, damn you were always a smart one you made such a damn fine copy but it was odd.” Derek said as he set the last charge. Gus stood outside the elevator “Derek I take it you took it well?” Gus said relieved to see his friend. “Yeah I can’t change anything but I’m happy I have what I have as for me I’m heading home.” Derek said walking past his old friend. ---- Kaven Base same day 22hrs “What the hell I leveled a building to catch the bitch now you want us to release her not only without knowing what she has to offer is any good but with a hair sample of Daniel’s this is bullshit!” Adriana said to Director Davenport. “Well it’s a fair risk we need intelligence badly enough so do it or you’ll be in for a lot of pain remember, GDI has the military might, and the tech levels to pound this place into the stone age.” Davenport said drinking his water. “Yeah well guess what, we have you in our custody with what two guards outside!” Grievous said putting a gun to the director’s head. “Put it away we won’t be starting a full scale war. Very well but this is a onetime deal and we won’t allow her to be freed again as of now I’m sending out a shoot on site order.” Adriana said signing the director’s papers. Adriana walked to the cell holding Daniel as the trade rules stated “Open” she said to the electrified gate. “Well just so you know the pain has died down.” Sara said smugly reaching for the boy after coming out. “I’ll take the hair sample bitch, and the next time you show up and pull this, it will lead to your execution!” Adrian said cutting a piece of the infant’s hair off “Take it and go!” “Thanks as for the information Gus is leaving the Alliance and going on his own but I doubt his island fortress is all that hospitable after what I set free.” Sara said providing the intelligence she promised. “Tell me what the hair is for?” Adriana said concerned. “My baby of course I know what he is and if I can’t have the original I’ll settle for a clone after all my mother did perfect the damn thing.” Sara said walking out of the holding area. Chapter 8 Day dawned on the island and IceBite was up and about, preparing for his and May's journey into the cave. He looked down at May, who was still sleeping. IceBite trusted May even more than he did his own sister, but IceBite didn't even tell her about why they were on the island. After much delving into stolen Triple Alliance intel, he found where Tartorus got the new powers he got. Tartorus got his new powers from a grotto of Transformagen. Despite his research division's consentration on the substance, IceBite did his own research. He discovered that there are rare forms of the Mutagen that had above-sentient intelligence and would transform an individual based on their personality and ideals. Tartorus apparently seeked this type out and immersed himself in it, transforming into a monster of Shadow. After more 'research', he found out where Tartorus found this substance. He would tell May soon enough why they were there, why HE was there. IceBite knew that the only way to beat Tartorus is to fight fire with fire. May soon began to stur and wake up, so IceBite knew it was almost time for them to enter the cave. He also knew now was the time to talk. "Get up, May," he said as May started to get up, "We have a long road ahead of us......and I have something I need to explain." ---- IceBite and May descended into the caves. So far, IceBite told May why they were there. She seemed a bit distressed. "But if what you said is true, there's a chance that you......" "Could end up like Tartorus, I know," he said, "But, if it means there's a chance to finally defeat him, I'm willing to take any risk." Just then, they heard a chattering, and a bunch of those Shadow-Beetles appeared. "Let's get moving!" he shouted. The duo fled the creatures, when, suddenly, IceBite pulled May around a corner. The 2 immediately fell silent as the Shadow Beasts passed by, not noticing them. After the threat had passed, IceBite spotted something and continued down the tunnel, finding......a pool of irregular liquid. "This is it," IceBite said, "The Transformagen." IceBite stepped to the ledge. "Wait!" May shouted, "Are you sure?" IceBite nodded......and dived. The liquid splashed as IceBite entered it, and the substance grew dark. Suddenly May heard a chattering......and saw the Shadow creatures had found her. Chapter 9 Derek returns to the Ox. He tells the others of what occured. Tory then commented to John-117, "He says he'll be alright, but he still seems a little down." John simply snorted, "Pathetic." Tory flinched at the response. Cortana intervened. "John, I admit is is a little...unusual. There is a replacement that, if you ask me, is as good as the original. But he did love her." "Yeah," John replied, "but still..." Suddenly, Gustovine, with an air of urgency, ran up to the dropship. However, he didn't expect to see a Spartan-II there, to which he snarled, "Demon." "Derek," John shouted, his Rifle still pointed at the rebel, "Your 'pal' is back." Derek came to the openning. "My people have just discovered Tartorus's whereabouts!" "Well," Derek yelled, still a little infuriated over what Tartorus did to the clone, "Where is he?!" ---- The Ox came in at the target area. Tory, John, and Derek, each packing as much firepower as they could carry, departed from the dropship. Their lead led them to a small Shadow Alliance Facility on a small island outside of Coalition-held territory. The island was stormy, the Ox barely keeping stable as it let out its passangers. "Nice weather they're having..." Tory sarcastically said. TO BE CONDENSED INTO A SHORT SUMMARY Category:To be Condensed Category:Stories Category:Tandem Stories